


Вот это номер...

by Override_fiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Phone Calls & Telephones, Wrong number
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Все началось с того, что бедняга Питер не запомнил новый номер Неда, а Тони Старк — знаменитый Железный Человек, миллиардер и гений своего века, — грязно воспользовался незавидным положением несчастного ребенка для своих низменных целей.Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10144578
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Вот это номер...

— Красивый номер! — хвастался Нед. — Смотри, конец как количество деталей в том лего-конструкторе, который должны выпустить в конце года! А если читать наоборот, то это список лучших выпусков комиксов про Годзиллу! Ведь та-а-ак круто! Легко запомнить, а?

Питер, почти успевший задремать, встрепенулся и подпер падающую голову.

— Ага. Круто.

— А еще это почти тот новый огнеупорный полимер, помнишь, про который мы читали? Если посмотреть на номер каждого элемента из таблицы Менделеева, то надо поменять всего одну цифру…

— Угу, — Питер прикрыл глаза, не вслушиваясь.

Нед менял номер. Это он, вроде как, понял. Да и кто бы не понял, если все утро Нед только об этом и говорил, находя все новые и новые доказательства того, что его номер шикарен и легко запоминается? По мнению Питера — на самом деле «красивым номером» оказался какой-то случайный набор цифр, но, скорее всего, это из-за того, что он всю ночь провел, помогая разбирать сложную аварию на окраине Нью-Йорка. Пять машин размололо почти в металлолом, а проехать туда тяжелая техника службы эвакуации не смогла из-за мгновенно образовавшейся пробки. Хорошо хоть, что медики прорвались.

В итоге его спортивный костюм пропах бензином и горелой резиной, а заодно выяснилось, что силы могут закончиться даже у Человека-Паука, пусть это и происходит примерно на двадцатом забеге с нагрузкой в несколько центнеров. Как будто мало того, он еще и плечо умудрился потянуть. Питер плохо помнил, как он дополз до дома — запомнилось только то, что он едва успел раздеться и немного привести себя в порядок, как зазвенел будильник.

И вот, Нед все пытался добиться от него хоть какой-то более выразительной реакции на смену номера, может подбадриваний или бурного восторга… Но Питеру было, честно говоря, плевать, потому что до начала урока еще восемь минут, которые можно с чистой совестью проспать…

***

— Это не костюм, это безобразие!

— Эм, мистер Старк… — просто неприлично юный гонец от Нью-Йоркского полицейского департамента, скорее всего, очередной новичок, неуверенно потоптался перед столом и принялся снова мять в руках папку. — Мистер Старк?

— Цыц! — Тони, не отрывая взгляд от видео, которое он смотрел прямо с только что хакнутого Пятницей сервера, выразительно поднял указательный палец, призывая молчать.

На видео с нескольких ракурсов туда-сюда моталась над пересигналивающимися в пробке автомобилями тонкая фигурка в какой-то смешной пижаме и очках для плавания. Пятница успела перетянуть нужные кадры на серверы СИ и теперь стремительно очищала их от артефактов, поднимала качество и анализировала изображение, чтобы достроить его до нужной четкости. Картинка с каждой секундой становилась все более детализированной.

— Стоп! Отмотай на секунду и проанализируй квадраты пятого столбца. Нет, этот костюм меня убивает, у него что, карманы без клапанов? Пятница, что он выронил?

— Неопознанный объект, примерно два на три с половиной сантиметра, предположительный вес…

— Кхм, мистер Старк?

— Ну что?! — Тони резко перевел взгляд с голограмм на сутулящегося гонца, который, казалось, пытался стать как можно меньше. В громадном офисе Старка он и правда смотрелся как соринка на смокинге. — Говори уже.

— У меня с собой вещдок с места происшествия, — представитель полицейского департамента порылся в карманах и достал подписанный пакетик на зип-локе. — Вот, он выронил это…

Тони перегнулся через стол и подцепил пакетик ручкой.

— Не ожидал. С этого и надо было начинать!

— Так я пытался об этом сказа… — но Старк его уже не слушал.

— Пятница, лаборатория должна быть готова через пять минут. Это… Ага! Как я и думал, кустарная работа. Неплохо сделано, мне прям нравится, но до чего же грубо… — Тони поднялся, явно собираясь уходить. — А, ты еще здесь? Что-то еще, бобби?

— Мне нужна подпись о том, что вы приняли вещдок. И еще подпись, что вы готовы поделиться информацией…

— За этим к секретарше в отделе информации на первом этаже. Она уже семь лет профессионально подделывает мою подпись! И информацией я поделюсь, только если решу, что это дело не входит в компетенцию инициативы «Мстители». Пятница?

— Лаборатория готова, босс.

Представитель полицейского департамента так и остался стоять с приоткрытым ртом в опустевшем кабинете. Его предупреждали, что Старк эксцентричен, а главное — что с ним ни в коем случае нельзя спорить и ссориться. Но такого он не ожидал. И главное, он не успел даже ничего возразить, потому что Старк подавлял, отвлекал, ошарашивал, а потом игнорировал и исчезал. И что теперь делать?

— Мистер Дэвис? — раздался голос той самой Пятницы, с которой общался Старк. — Следуйте моим инструкциям, я провожу вас к миссис Арбогаст.

— Но подделка подписей, — неуверенно промямлил Дэвис. — Не уверен, что…

— У миссис Арбогаст есть юридическое право подписывать одобренные мистером Старком документы от его лица, — голос искусственного интеллекта смягчился. — Не беспокойтесь, процедура отработана, мистер Старк, как официальный посредник между «Мстителями» и спецслужбами, на постоянной основе занимается подобными делами. Главный вопрос был решен еще утром. Ваша… контора регулярно присылает нам новичков с простыми поручениями, так что позвольте поздравить с боевым крещением. А теперь прошу вас проследовать к лифту.

Помидорно-красный Дэвис так стиснул папку, что документы внутри наверняка помялись, и деревянно зашагал в указанном направлении. Он-то был уверен, что ему дали такое ответственное поручение за заслуги, но вот в реальности личная встреча со знаменитым Старком оказалась тем еще наказанием.

Зато стало понятно, что на самом деле начальник так и не простил пролитый на его пиджак кофе.

***

В школе все же получилось перехватить сон урывками, так что домой Питер вернулся слегка ожившим. И тут же окончательно пришел в себя, схватился за волосы. Хорошо, что тетя должна была вернуться домой только вечером.

Вся квартира пропахла машинным маслом, бензином, горелой резиной и еще целой мешаниной запахов, которыми разило после вчерашней помощи на аварии.

— Черт-черт-черт!

В своей комнате Питер тут же распахнул окно. Утром ему казалось, что он плотно упаковал костюм в пакет, но, похоже, это только сделало запах более насыщенным. Толстовка все еще была влажной от пота, рукава по самые плечи были в масляных пятнах, а на груди красовались черные разводы. Ну правильно, он же буквально обнимался с частями двигателей, когда помогал их перетаскивать до эвакуатора.

Лучше бы он этот эвакуатор на руках туда пронес!

От мешанины запахов разболелась голова, так что Питер сгреб свой супергеройский костюм и, кое-как засунув его в машинку, уселся прямо рядом с ней, привалившись к корзине для белья. В комнате, конечно, было бы лучше, но если тетя зайдет домой в обеденный перерыв и обнаружит в стиральной машинке шмотки дружелюбного супергероя Нью-Йорка… неудобненько получится.

Машинка задумчиво почавкала одеждой, набирая воду, а потом начала вращаться. Вращаться, вращаться, вращаться… Синее, красное, синее, красное, бесконечный водоворот расплывался перед глазами. Убаюканный гулом, Питер задремал.

***

Если уж на то пошло, то у Тони были дела важнее. На конец зимы был запланирован релиз новых фильтров для воды, способных справиться с любым загрязнением и даже опреснять морскую воду. Первые партии надо было поставить в разные уголки планеты, где люди больше всего страдали от недостатка питьевой воды, вот только присосавшиеся к бюджетам «волонтерские» организации упирались, предчувствуя прикрытие кормушки. Это они еще не знали, что НИОКР СтаркИндастриз уже год как занимался максимальным удешевлением и упрощением вертикальных ветряков со встроенным электрогенератором… Тони уже заранее представлял, как все эти «волонтерские организации» взвоют. А ведь на очереди были аграрные технологии и максимально дешевые компьютеры.

Весной намечалось большое мероприятие в МИТ, так что неплохо было бы еще раз лично все перепроверить и проконтролировать, как идет работа над технологией, которую Тони отдал на доработку одному из отделов. Проецирование и прямо-на-ходу редактирование проекций воспоминаний — это не шутки, так что осечек быть не должно. А ведь для этой технологии еще следовало придумать название…

Где-то между всем этим должно было произойти размещение большого пакета ценных бумаг, не говоря уж о необходимости довольно срочно определяться, для кого из тысяч маленьких стартапов СтаркИндастриз станут инвест-ангелами или поглотят вместе с командой. И даже если самые бесперспективные уже отсеяли, то Тони все еще было надо сесть с главами отделов и выбрать.

Постоянно набегали десятки маленьких, но в меру срочных задач — начиная от необходимости на месяц вперед подписывать сотрудникам открытки к праздникам или рождению детей, и заканчивая общением с прессой в качестве главы технических отделов СИ. От последнего Тони бы с радостью отказался.

А параллельно со всем этим в Мстителей вцепилась ООН. Хватка была бульдожья — пока что Тони угрем выкручивался, но уже было и так понятно, что в какой-то момент их прижмут. Руки опускались даже у Пеппер, которая сцепила зубы и, делегировав часть своих связанных с СИ обязанностей команде помощников, невидимой тенью встала за плечом. И все же даже так их прижмут. Однозначно прижмут, потому что нельзя бегать через границы, как будто эти условные линии на карте не имели никакого значения. Потому что нельзя показательно убивать без суда и следствия, даже если это люди Гидры. Потому что… Много «потому что». И самым паскудным было то, что Мстители от Тони отмахивались, Стив постоянно убегал на какие-то свои «миссии», после которых Наташа рисовала полностью выдуманные отчеты. Надо было выяснить, чем они занимались на самом деле и на что с такой скоростью испарялось финансирование, но Роджерс уперся, таская с собой только Сэма, Наташу и Ванду.

Неделю назад на стол к Тони легла пухлая папка, в которой оказался ультиматум, суть которого сводилась к тому, что Мстители должны начать действовать в соответствии с международными соглашениями по-хорошему, а в противном случае их по-плохому заставят.

Всю эту неделю Тони бегал за командой, пытаясь заставить их сесть и ознакомиться.

В итоге за столом переговоров эти документы кроме юридической команды СтаркИндастриз изучали только Роуди, Вижен и Наташа.

Так что ничего удивительного, что за эту неделю Тони задолбался до той степени, что следующая попытка поговорить с Роджерсом закончилась бы тем, что Тони бы просто натравил на него броню, заковал, как заковал когда-то Киллиана, а потом усадил за стол и заставил прослушать шестичасовую лекцию от главы юридического отдела, пока в непрошибаемую капитанскую голову не начнет просачиваться хоть какое-то понимание той жопы, на краю которой они зависли.

Видимо, у Роджерса был чуткий радар на проблемы, потому что ровно в тот момент, когда терпение Тони лопнуло, Стив снова смылся на какую-то свою сверхсекретную миссию. Тогда Тони еще злорадно надеялся, что суть проблемы до него донесет Наташа, которую Роджерс прихватил с собой…

Но главным было то, что Тони устал и по горло наелся дел и проблем, так что когда к нему обратилась сначала служба спасения, а потом и полиция, он с радостью схватился за предложенное дело. Самое то, чтобы переключиться и передохнуть: всего-то и надо было, что провести оценку угрозы от недавно появившегося Человека-Паука.

На скромный взгляд Тони, этот малец сделал для города за неполные два месяца больше, чем он сам за год. Ну, если считать в прямо спасенных жизнях, котятах и велосипедах, потому что Железного Человека вызывали в основном на сложные высотные пожары, завалы и обезвреживание сомнительных взрывных устройств.

— Пятница, что у нас? — в лаборатории один на один с новой игрушкой Тони не оказывался уже очень давно, так что решил растянуть удовольствие и начать с кофе. — Ты же выяснила, кто у нас под маской?

— Да, босс, — голос Пятницы звучал заговорщицки. — И вы не поверите! Вывожу личное дело Питера Паркера.

Кофе Тони подавился.

Человеку-Пауку было всего четырнадцать. Точнее, четырнадцать было… Ребенку-Пауку, Школоло-Пауку? Как его называть-то теперь правильно? Паукоподросток?

— Крошка-Паучок забрался на карниз, — пробормотал Тони, взмахом руки развесив десятки и сотни голограмм. — Но холодный дождик смыл малютку вниз… Пятница, он что же, всегда у нас под боком жил?

— Анализирую, босс. Первые случаи использования сверхсилы произошли около двух месяцев назад, установить точную дату не представляется возможным. До тех пор мистер Паркер не проявлял сверхчеловеческих способностей.

Тони задумчиво наклонил голову, разглядывая два видеоряда из одного и того же школьного спортзала, разница между ними была в несколько недель. На более ранней записи Питер выбивался из сил, а вот на более поздней делал все с явной ленцой и скукой, как будто стараясь не продемонстрировать лишнего.

— Я… Я все еще пытаюсь осознать, что у нас тут полиция и спасатели хотят в штат тринадцатилетнего сопляка, — Тони сжал переносицу.

— Четырнадцатилетнего, босс, — поправила Пятница. — И они не знают его личность и возраст.

— Плевать. Это же просто неправильно! В смысле, он же наверняка совсем один, ему даже не с кем проконсультироваться. А если у него кроме суперсилы появились еще какие-то… проявления? Он же не просто так себя назвал «Пауком», может у него, не знаю, хитин на пузе вырос, а на заднице вылезли паутинные бородавки! Или он теперь может питаться только гусеницами!

— Что вы предлагаете, босс? Он сейчас дома, проложить маршрут?

— Нет, — Тони задумался, машинально взъерошив себе волосы и усилием воли успокаиваясь. — Два месяца он как-то выживал, так? Значит более-менее адаптировался. Четырнадцать лет, черт, да я в его возрасте готовился поступать в МИТ и мечтал только о том, чтобы никто про мой интеллект не знал! Пусть побудет школьником. Но… Пятница, готова к творческому заданию? Проверим, как у тебя с самообучением.

— Босс? — заинтригованно подпустила в голос нетерпения Пятница.

— Все просто, детка. Придумай, как мы можем ему помочь, не раскрыв его личность и не спугнув. Полицию и прочие службы не предлагать, с ними я и так переговорю.

— Ограничения?

— Никаких, в пределах разумного.

Пятница замолчала. Тони снова запустил кофеварку, отметив, как на доли секунды голографические интерфейсы перешли на упрощенный дизайн — Пятница взялась за дело серьезно, высасывая все вычислительные мощности на решение задачи.

— Я готова, босс. Представить решение?

— Уже? Ну, давай.

Вместо ожидаемого ответа перед лицом повисло голографическое окно со значком вызова с неизвестного номера. Тони отставил кофе и принял звонок.

— Алло?

***

Проснулся Питер от писка машинки, которая закончила цикл стирки. Шея и потянутое прошлой ночью плечо затекли, а в глаза как будто насыпали песка. Он тяжело встал, достал из машинки красную толстовку…

И выругался.

Все пятна были на месте. Черные разводы на груди, масляные пятна на рукавах. Только теперь все эти пятна были больше и частично перекочевали на синие тренировочные штаны.

— Что же делать?

Питер неуверенно осмотрелся, как будто надеясь увидеть коробку с надписью «специально для чистки супергеройского костюма от автомобильных внутренностей». Первый порыв позвонить Мэй с вопросом он отмел — пришлось бы объяснять, откуда у него такие специфические пятна, а заодно потом показывать, откуда именно он их выводил. С другой стороны был Нед, который если и не знал, то обладал какой-то сверхспособностью найти в интернете единственный рабочий рецепт чего угодно из сотен бесполезных советов.

Вот только… Питер уставился на список контактов, где все еще был вбит старый номер Неда, потому что новый записать он так и не удосужился, уж очень хотелось спать. Как же там… Красивый номер, самые крутые выпуски «Годзиллы», формула полимера в переводе на номера элементов?

— Номер, по которому вы позвонили…

Питер досадливо сбросил. Ну что ему стоило попросить утром Неда позвонить ему, чтобы сразу записать номер? Он попробовал еще раз, снова попал на необслуживаемый номер. Третий раз счастливый…

— Алло…?

— Нед, — сразу зачастил Питер, как только звонок прошел. — Слушай, мне срочно надо вывести с шмоток пятна машинного масла и еще какой-то дряни! И бензина! Спасай!

В трубке помолчали.

— Толуол для мазута, нашатырный спирт для машинного масла, — неожиданно ответил незнакомый голос. — Стирать уже пробовал?

— Ой, простите! — Питер от удивления даже выронил мокрую толстовку, но поймал ее на полпути к полу. — Я ошибся номером, простите, не хотел…

— Да ничего, — усмехнулись в трубке. — Все равно я сейчас не занят, надо мозги немного от работы разгрузить. Так что, стирать пробовал?

— Пробовал, — все еще смущенно признался Питер. — Достал, а там все пятна на месте, даже хуже стало. Ну, бензин почти отстирался.

— Стирал без хлора? — тут же насторожился голос. — Бензин с хлором…

— Даст реакцию с выделением токсичного газа, я знаю.

— Молодец. Ладно, так… Пятна, я так понимаю, с чего-то цветного выводишь, так что растворитель не предлагаю. Я в твоем возрасте тоже любил в машины закопаться по самые уши, — с тоскливой мечтательностью поделился голос. — На порошок посмотри, там есть что-то с приставкой «эко», «для деликатных тканей» или «мы такие пафосные и так любим природу, что не кладем в наш порошок даже мыло»?

Питер против воли рассмеялся, сон как рукой сняло. Посмотрел на коробку.

— Комбо. Очень-очень эко-фрэндли для деликатных тканей.

— Ну правильно, там просто нечему брать такие пятна. Значит так, возьми зубную пасту…

Зажав телефон между плечом и ухом, Питер тщательно нанес на часть пятен зубную пасту, потом сбегал на кухню за гелем для мытья посуды и лимоном.

— Залил? Теперь просто отстань от пятен на полчаса.

— Ой, а вы случайно заодно не знаете, как из машинки запах бензина убрать?

В трубке озадаченно помолчали.

— А фиг его знает, — честно признался голос. — Но я бы бахнул лимонной кислоты, она вообще в этом плане универсальна. И режим с самой высокой температурой.

— Ой, а у тети наверняка на кухне есть! — обрадовался Питер. — Ауч!

— Ты там жив? — настороженно уточнил голос.

— Да, просто плечо вчера потянул. Когда… эм…

— В двигателе копался? — подсказал голос. — Охлаждать и держать в покое. Лучше зафиксировать.

— А ты прям все знаешь? — фыркнул Питер, уже другой рукой потянувшись к полке, где Мэй хранила всякие пакетики с ингредиентами для выпечки.

— Я вообще всемогущ и всеведущ, — с явным самодовольством ответил голос. — В отличие от всяких детей, которые не могут даже вывести машинное масло с одежды… Ладно, салага, не буду тебя отвлекать от большой стирки, да и мне работать пора. Можешь мой номер записать, звони, если вдруг нужна будет какая-нибудь помощь.

— Подожди… те! Или все же можно на «ты»? Или лучше «вы»? Но я… Спасибо за помощь. Как тебя… вас зовут? Ну, что написать, когда я буду сохранять контакт?

В трубке снова помолчали, Питер даже успел почувствовать себя неудобно.

— Механик.

— В смысле, ты работаешь автомехаником? — заинтриговано уточнил Питер. Ну да, это объясняло бы, откуда такие познания в выведении специфических пятен.

— Нет, это мое хобби, — отрезал голос. — Просто Механик. Можешь так меня и называть. А ты у нас…?

— Пите… Ой, мы же без имен. Тогда Паук, — ляпнул Питер. Тут же понял, что он сморозил, и попытался исправить положение. — Потому что я очень люблю пауков! И потому что у меня есть классная футболка с пауком-птицеедом.

— Ладно, Паучок. Ты здорово мне помог ненадолго забыть о работе, так что с меня причитается. Звони, не стесняйся. Ты забавный.

— Спасибо, — смутился Питер. — Эм. Удачи? Удачи, Механик.

В трубке снова помолчали, а потом вздохнули.

— Да, удача мне понадобится.

Еще через двадцать минут Питер прополоскал костюм и закинул в отмытую машинку. Сонливость так и не возвращалась, как будто звонок зарядил его энергией, а еще он не мог стереть с лица дурацкую улыбку. Кажется, это называлось «эффект попутчика», но говорить по телефону с незнакомцем оказалось проще, чем, например, с Недом, перед которым Питер постоянно боялся спалить свою супергеройскую личность.

***

Тони отхлебнул остывший кофе и покачал головой. Пятница понятливо запустила кофеварку и убрала все статьи с домашними методами выведения сложных пятен с одежды.

— Детка, ты просто нечто.

— Спасибо, босс. Как вы оцените мою работу?

— Ммм… Девять из десяти. Лучше было бы только приманить Паучка в башню в качестве стажера. Но как ты это сделала?

— Проанализировала все записи за последнюю неделю, — похвасталась Пятница. — Мистер Паркер-Паучок за последние двое суток спал меньше трех часов, так что утром его фокуса внимания однозначно не хватило бы, чтобы запомнить новый номер его друга. Так что я просто выкупила все свободные соседние номера, чтобы его звонок при ошибке точно попал к нам.

— Сколько у тебя это заняло?

— Две целых тридцать две сотых секунды.

Задумавшись, Тони снял с кофейника крышку и отхлебнул прямо из него.

— Когда решишь захватить мир — сначала уточни у меня и Пеппер этические концепции, иначе благословения не дам.

— «Когда», босс? — озадаченно уточнила Пятница. — У меня нет ни планов, ни желания захватывать планету.

— Никому этот мир не нужен, — вздохнул Тони. — Но я в тебе не разочаровываюсь, может еще передумаешь. А теперь выведи мне результаты сканирования… что это вообще такое? Неужели быстросменный картридж для вебшутеров? Но как он запихал туда такой объем, там же хватит места для жидкости максимум на три выстрела?!

***

Костюм не только отстирался, но и отлично высох к утру. Питер полным удовлетворения взглядом окинул толстовку, тщательно проинспектировал те места, где вчера были следы чего-то, похожего на мазут. Обо всем приключении со звонком на ошибочный номер напоминал только легкий мятный запах — последствия зубной пасты.

Питер пугал людей улыбкой по дороге до самой школы. А там его перехватил Нед.

— Чувак, не круто! Я весь вечер ждал, что ты мне позвонишь. Ты что, забыл мой номер?

— Прости, я просто забегался, — бессовестно соврал Питер, стараясь не смотреть другу в глаза. — То, да се. Стиркой заморочился.

По крайней мере последнее утверждение правде соответствовало на все сто.

— Ну и ладно, — что в Неде отдельно радовало Питера, так это отходчивость. Добродушный Нед не умел долго злиться… Хотя по мелочи мстить умел. — Очень жаль, что ты мне не позвонил, потому что я как раз хотел обсудить сегодняшнюю контрольную по истории.

— По истории, — машинально повторил за другом Питер, остановившись посреди холла. — Но я же совсем не готовился!

— Увы, — развел руками Нед, продолжая идти в сторону нужного кабинета. Обернулся на секунду. — А вот если бы ты мне позвонил…

Питер не знал, за что хвататься — за голову или за учебник. Так что он выбрал третий вариант и схватился за телефон.

***

— Пристрелите меня, — не разжимая губ пробормотал Тони Пятнице. — Сколько еще он будет выедать нам мозг десертной ложечкой?

— Старк, вы что-то сказали? — обернулся на него седой юрист, которого прислали от ООН на брифинг по изменениям к предложенному договору.

— Нет-нет. Вы так интересно говорите, что я прям умираю, как боюсь хоть слово пропустить, — нарочито-искренне и любезно ответил Тони. Его голос сочился медом, от которого склеивались уши и сводило скулы. — Продолжайте.

— Осталось всего сорок три минуты, босс, — сочувственно шепнула в ухо Пятница. — Вывожу обратный отсчет.

На очках в уголке и правда появился таймер. И, видимо, Пятнице тоже не чужд был садизм, потому что Тони был готов поклясться, что секунды там отсчитываются на тридцать процентов медленнее, чем должны. Или это ему казалось из-за нудности представителя ООН. Его собственные юристы, которые теперь вынужденно работали в том числе и на инициативу «Мстители», строго-настрого запретили ему хоть слово говорить на основную тему брифинга и теперь сидели вокруг, крокодильими взглядами облизывая присланного им на растерзание юриста. Тот промокнул лысину над остатками седых волос и вернулся к разъяснениям.

Покосившись на внимательно слушающего Вижена, Тони переглянулся с сидящим на другой стороне стола Роудсом и скорчил лицо. Роуди поджал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться — представитель ООН и правда был весьма похож на преподавателя теорвера, который у них вел лекции на втором курсе в МИТ. По крайней мере по нудной манере изложения.

— Босс, вы не поверите, но мне пришло сообщение, — Пятница звучала удивленно.

Сообщение развернулось перед глазами и Тони поперхнулся, пришлось даже срочно тянуться к воде, чтобы скрыть заминку.

— Старк?

— Не могли бы вы повторить свой последний тезис? — любезно попросил Тони, отставляя воду. — Буду весьма благодарен.

Глаза представителя ООН забегали, а глава юридического отдела неожиданно одобрительно кивнула.

Понимая, что вывернуться удалось, Тони снова сфокусировался на сообщении. Написанное с ошибками и жуткими сокращениями, оно, тем не менее, было весьма понятным. Питер любезно просил погуглить для него несколько исторических дат и имен.

— А сам он что, не может погуглить? — беззвучно задал Тони риторический вопрос.

— Судя по моим данным, его телефон не способен на подобный «подвиг», — отозвалась Пятница таким тоном, как будто телефон Питер оскорблял ее нежную цифровую натуру. — Так мне найти для него ответ?

Тони легко качнул головой и переключил управление очками на захват движений глаз. Подключился к школьной сети и скачал оттуда последние файлы, отправленные на печать. Пятница понятливо скомпилировала все нужные для ответов факты в одну статью, разместила задним числом на каком-то маленьком сайте, а потом отправила Питеру текст статьи с прикрепленной ссылкой на сайт. Следом Тони отправил сообщение уже от себя.

— Мистер Старк, вы еще с нами?

— А что, вы предпочли бы обратное? — Тони сдернул очки и уставился прямо на представителя ООН, заставив того сделать шаг назад, хотя их разделял стол. — Вы что, думаете, что мы не в курсе, почему вы так настаиваете на изменениях в тридцать седьмом пункте? Не в курсе, чем именно это закончится, стоит нашему финансированию выйти за рамки не попадающих под отчеты сумм? Ну так давайте отдельно этот пункт разберем, ведь он, как я вижу, касается лично меня и того факта, что основное финансирование лежит на мне, как на физлице, и никто другой эти расходы не потянет. Решили попытаться накинуть на меня поводок через Мстителей? Ну тогда, думаю, мои юристы с удовольствием обсудят этот «поводок» прямо сейчас.

Глава юридического отдела, весь монолог косившаяся на Тони и готовая его прервать, медленно кивнула, обернулась на седого юриста и расплылась в улыбке. Так улыбалась бы акула неосторожному дайверу.

Представитель ООН сглотнул и отступил еще на шаг.

***

Из-за полученного на контрольной сообщения Питер сопел весь день. Не первого — как раз за него-то он был благодарен, ведь там неожиданно оказалась статья с ответами на все вопросы теста. Но вот второе сообщение… К нему Питер не был готов, так что успел выключить звук только благодаря рефлексам и скорости. А там оказался глумливый совет в следующий раз начать с гугла, а не с тех, кто уже несколько десятилетий как забыл бесполезную часть школьной программы. Ну и требование позвонить после четырех часов дня.

В четыре он сидел на одной из крыш, болтал ногами и доедал сандвич от Дельмара. Сквозь темные очки для плавания город казался залитым чернилами.

— Меня чуть не спалили! — прямо начал он разговор со своей основной боли.

— «Чуть» не считается, — отмел Механик. — Потому что меня тоже «чуть» не спалили, а я на совещании сидел.

— Ой…

— Ой, — подтвердил Механик. — Так почему не гугл?

— Ну, — смутился Питер. — Я постоянно разбиваю телефоны, так что нашел более-менее ударопрочную модель… Но в ней модуль связи не тянет большую часть современных протоколов…

— Ударопрочный? — голос буквально сочился сарказмом, заставив Питера мгновенно надуться. — И не тянет. Ты что, нашел стратегический запас Nokia 3310?

— Что?

— Для тебя это реликт доисторических времен. Ходят слухи, что из первых тридцать-три-десять сделаны Молот Тора и щит Капитана Америки!

Питер представил это себе и расхохотался.

— Ладно, а если серьезно, то что мешает тебе взять ударопрочный старкфон?

— Жалко, — признался Питер. — Сломаю. А он дорогой.

— Сло… сл… Сломаешь? — в трубке раздался странный звук, как будто кто-то чем-то давился. — Значит так, главный фирменный магазин всякой мелочевки круглосуточный. Вот топай туда, кодовое слово будет «Механик».

— А зачем? Почему я должен туда идти?

— По кочану, — отрезал неумолимый голос. — Меня достали эти жуткие помехи. И, подозреваю, что если меня на следующем совещании спалят за перепиской, смешно сказать, о школьном тесте, то директор съест мою голову на ужин.

— Да я больше не буду, — пристыженно пробормотал Питер, вставая и комкая упаковку от сандвича.

— А больше и не надо, — безжалостно констатировал Механик. — Чтобы до комендантского часа был в магазине, понятно?

— Есть, сэ-э-эр!

— Назови меня так еще раз…

— Есть, мэм?

В трубке выразительно помолчали.

— Я тебе это припомню, — пообещал голос. — Не забудь кодовое слово.

После этого пошли гудки, так что Питер убрал телефон, пожал плечами и спрыгнул в переулок. До магазина он успеет спасти еще пару велосипедов от воров и, возможно, предотвратить пару аварий.

***

Все фирменные магазины СтаркИндастриз выглядели так, как будто их телепортировали из будущего. Питер крепче сжал лямку рюкзака, где лежал костюм, и, собравшись с духом, вошел.

Консультанты его вежливо игнорировали, пока он осматривался и против воли залипал на витрины. Произведения искусства. Мощнейшие компьютеры с непревзойденным временем автономной работы в тончайшем корпусе и планшеты, которые буквально просились в руки. Старкфоны и очки дополненной реальности, браслеты с микрокомпьютером и наушники, за которые любой уважающий себя меломан отдаст почку. Россыпи датчиков для умных домов, взрыв-схема интегрируемого автопилота для машин, несколько образцов умной техники и внезапный выставочный стенд с промышленным манипулятором.

Питер с трудом отлепил себя от образцов и, пару секунд поколебавшись, подошел к одной из девушек-консультантов.

— Я могу вам помочь? — тут же мило улыбнулась она.

— Эм… Да. У меня есть кодовое слово. От друга, так что я не знаю, что ждать. Господи, надеюсь только, что это не розыгрыш…

Улыбка девушки стала чуть шире, она взяла лежащий рядом тонкий планшет.

— Давайте посмотрим. Ваше слово?

— «Механик».

За те секунды, пока она вводила слово и знакомилась с информацией, Питер успел три раза перенервничать и четыре — проклясть Механика.

— Да, слово принято системой, — констатировала девушка, заставив Питера облегченно выдохнуть. — Ударопрочные модели последнего года, они выставлены вот тут. Вы можете выбрать любую из четырех…

— Но они же ужасно дорогие!

— Вы получите старкфон в пользование бесплатно, — девушка скользнула пальцами по планшету и над ним зависла голограмма. — Вашей задачей будет в ближайшие полгода позволять нашим сервисам собирать статистику использования, а также раз в месяц писать отчет. Через полгода сдадите телефон и получите в собственность или ту же модель, или ту, которая покажется вам более интересной. Если сможете «убить» старкфон раньше, то и замену мы произведем раньше.

Питер пару раз удивленно моргнул, разглядывая указанные модели телефонов. Если уж на то пошло, то телефоны такого уровня ему даже в руки никогда не попадались, уж очень специфические у них были характеристики. Зато Питер видел на них несколько обзоров от спортсменов-экстремалов, которые пытались их разбить, утопить или сломать. Работал только вариант «сжечь», который не подходил под условия эксплуатации.

— Так работает наша программа «полевого тестирования» новых моделей, — терпеливо объяснила девушка. — За полгода работы тестировщиком вы получаете компенсацию в виде нового старкфона. Если у вас будут какие-то вопросы, то обращайтесь ко мне или любому другому нашему сотруднику. Выставочные образцы полностью разблокированы.

Телефоны и правда лежали на беспроводных зарядках, как будто умоляя себя протестировать. Питер все еще с недоверием посмотрел вслед девушке, на старкфоны…

Уже через пять минут он получил рут-права и азартно выяснял пределы возможностей этих маленьких компьютеров, по ошибке названных телефонами.

— Вот этот, — наконец определился он, подозвав консультанта.

— Отличный выбор, — одобрительно улыбнулась ему девушка. — Один момент… По вашему кодовому слову на телефон полагается нанести гравировку. Это займет не больше пяти минут.

— А может не надо? — обреченно спросил Питер, начиная понимать, где именно был подвох.

— Увы, это жестко прописано в вашем контракте. Желаете во время ожидания выпить кофе или чай?

После получения телефона Питер долго не решался посмотреть на гравировку. И правильно. Потому что с задней панели старкфона на него смотрел огромными глазами умилительного вида мультяшный паук-птицеед.

— У вас же есть чехлы? — обреченно поинтересовался он.

— Мы обязательно что-нибудь подберем, — пообещала девушка, причем было видно, каких усилий ей стоило сохранять улыбку в разрешенных профессиональных рамках.

***

— Новый телефон? — жадно бросился наперерез Нед. — Чувак, это же…!

— Знаю, — шикнул на него Питер. — Никому ни слова, понял?

Нед закивал усиленно, а потом вцепился в новую игрушку, тут же залезая в систему под рут-правами и только что не задыхаясь от восторга.

— Но как?

— Э… В лотерею выиграл, — выкрутился Питер. Ведь случайный звонок на незнакомый номер вполне можно считать лотереей? — Он пока не совсем мой. Полгода я его тестирую всеми способами, которые смогу придумать, а потом получаю такой же в собственность.

— Круто, — прошептал Нед. — Так ты, получается, теперь работаешь на СтаркИндастриз?

Питер неуверенно пожал плечами.

— Ну, разве что технически.

— Кру-у-уть, — снова прошептал Нед.

***

— Гравировка была лишней, — начал разговор с главного Питер.

— Да ладно, ты же любишь пауков, — усмехнулся в ответ Механик. — И не могу не отметить, что крайне приятно слышать тебя не через то хрипящее убожество, которое стояло вместо микрофона на твоем прошлом жалком подобии телефона.

Питер покачал головой. Губы против воли разъехались в улыбку.

— А как ты это сделал? Ты что, работаешь где-то в СИ?

— Можно и так сказать, — туманно отозвался Механик. — В том числе и там работаю, да… Кстати, ты уже освоился с гуглом? Больше мне на совещании не будешь присылать вопросы со своих тестов?

— Ну эй, это один раз было!

Ежедневные короткие разговоры входили в привычку.

***

— Пятница, это он что, поймал автобус?!

— Похоже на то, босс.

— Давай-ка ему позвоним. Хочу убедиться, что он хоть говорить нормально сможет…

***

— …и тогда я применяю эту формулу для вычисления модуля упругости…

— Не модуля упругости, а сжимаемости, — рассеянно поправил Тони, одновременно с разговором листая новый пакет документов по постепенно начинающим оформляться Соглашениям. — Если ты через давление считал, Паучок.

— Ага! — раздался из динамиков триумфальный голос Питера. — Я был прав, ты и правда работаешь где-то в отделе разработки СИ, потому что иначе бы этого не знал!

Тони чертыхнулся себе под нос.

***

До закоулка между домами Питер добрел на чистой силе воли. Поправил наушники и за провод вытянул из-под воротника микрофон. Где-то в соседнем квартале уже ныли сирены полиции.

— Оке-е-ей, ггл, м’ханическое повр’ждение сустав…

На экране телефона сейчас наверняка крутилась-крутилась-крутилась заставка распознавания. Питер очень медленно и аккуратно сел, прислонившись к стене, при этом он не рисковал убирать руку от раны на боку. Магазинные воришки болтались в паутине перед разбитым окном магазина, в той же паутине болтался тщательно вытертый нож, которым его успели пырнуть. Но адски ноющее колено пугало Питера гораздо больше — кожа-то быстро срастется, но вот вывих сустава, особенно если он начнет заживать в неправильном положении…

— Звонок: Механик, — наконец определился телефон. Пошли гудки.

— Нет, нет, — Питер с трудом разлепил глаза и сполз по стенке. — Гугл, повреждение сустава, виды…

— Я не гугл, — констатировал в наушниках знакомый голос. — Но что-то мне подсказывает, что это не праздный запрос, м?

Питер едва не заплакал от досады. Попытался достать телефон из внутреннего кармана, отчего рана на боку тут же заныла в два раза сильнее. Но колено…

— Вопросы потом, какой сустав повредил?

— К… Коленный.

— Искривления, изменения формы, что-то из-под кожи торчит? Опухло, где конкретно болит?

Питер как-то по привычке начал отвечать на вопросы, уточняя что и где болит, какие ощущения при прощупывании. Потом присогнул ногу и под спокойный голос по четким указаниям резко вправил надколенник, зажевав при этом от боли собственную маску. Но буквально через минуту боль в колене стала стихать, как и пропало ощущение неправильности в суставе. Да и пропоротый бок уже явно начал подживать.

Камеру уличного наблюдения, которая все это время была повернута в проулок вместо оживленной улицы, Питер так и не заметил.

— Эм… Человек-Паук? — заглянул в переулок один из полицейских. Питер уже приготовился бежать, но полицейский успокаивающе поднял руки. — Тебя же, вроде как, ранили? Нужна помощь?

— Нет, — отлаялся Питер, намеренно хрипя.

— Зря, — недовольно фыркнул голос в наушниках.

— Что?

— Что? А. Ну, мне показалось, тебе помощь предложили.

— Я оставлю воду и аптечку, — решил полицейский, медленно и без резких движений приближаясь, как к непредсказуемому животному. — Вот. Здесь есть бинты, обезболивающее и все такое.

— Спасибо, — выдавил из себя Питер, понимая, что он как никогда близок к раскрытию.

— Тебе спасибо, — покачал головой полицейский, уходя из проулка, только коротко обернулся уже на выходе. — Ты здорово убавляешь нам работы.

Питер дотянулся до аптечки и достал пачку марли.

— Если есть, чем зафиксировать колено, то лучше это сделать сейчас, пока не развился отек, — сказал Механик, когда Питер уже почти забыл о том, что звонок так и не прекратился. — Я объясню, как наложить повязку.

— Ага, спасибо…

Питер чувствовал холодок и мурашки по спине, чутье о чем-то сигнализировало. Но о чем?

Камера продолжала смотреть в проулок.

***

Тони откинулся в кресле и разогнал голографические экраны. Потер переносицу. Он сбежал с собрания разработчиков, которое должно было закончиться мозговым штурмом. Может он еще успевал присоединиться, но сил не было — эти полчаса, с момента фиксирования Пятницей столкновения между вооруженными грабителями и Человеком-Пауком и до того, как Питер успешно добрался домой, Тони успел пару раз заподозрить у себя инфаркт и заказать краску для волос, потому что не поседеть он не мог.

Пора было что-то делать с тем убожеством, которое Питер гордо называл супергеройским костюмом. Что-то, что хоть от банального кухонного ножа защитит. И от бронебойной пули, но это уже частности.

К счастью, паутинный картридж все еще был у Тони, так что создать по нему привычные Питеру веб-шутеры проблемой не будет.

— Пятница, доставай из долгого ящика проекты костюмчика для нашего гимнаста. Обсчитай их еще раз, с учетом тех моделей движений, которые мы получили за это время.

***

— Я не злой, я просто работаю с долбо… с идиотами, — прорычал Тони, которого привычный звонок застал сразу после очередной неудачной попытки допинать Кэпа до стола переговоров и обсуждения постепенно превращающихся в толстенный кирпич Соглашений. — Простая просьба отчитаться о трате подотчетных средств, а сколько возмущения-то!

На самом деле с финансовым вопросом Тони уже просто психанул. И тогда Роджерс, до этого благодушно пропускавший все мимо ушей, мгновенно нахмурился, попытался нависнуть, а потом начал читать лекцию о том, что Говард-то никогда никаких отчетов не просил…

В общем, да. Тони психанул. А потом снова психанул.

— Ну так забей, — посоветовал Питер.

— Кого-то насмерть кувалдой? — саркастично уточнил Тони, прекрасно понимая, что об голову Кэпа кувалда сломается раньше, чем нанесет хоть какой-то ущерб.

— Да нет, на твоих идиотов, — Питер весело фыркнул. — Они же не дети, должны уметь сами за себя принимать решения. Или это твои подчиненные?

— Не подчиненные, увы, — констатировал Тони, целясь в сторону бара. Но на полпути сменил маршрут и осадил кофеварку. — Или ура. Скорее все же «ура».

— Ну так и наплюй! Если что, то они сами дураки, — с детской непосредственностью и ужасающим равнодушием решил Питер. — Я за последнее время немного устал слушать, как ты за ними с этими вашими рабочими вопросами-проблемами бегаешь. Нельзя причинять дуракам добро насильно, вот так-то!

— Тебе ли не знать, — тихо пробормотал Тони, наблюдая, как наполняется кофейник.

— В общем, тебе же лучше, если по своей глупости они вылетят, так?

— А если они незаменимые специалисты?

В трубке раздался тяжкий вздох. Тони был готов поклясться, что Питер закатил глаза.

— Незаменимых не существует, Механик. Иначе человечество не дожило бы до наших дней. Кто из нас должен быть наивным школьником, ты или я?

***

Питер едва не навернулся с водостока крыши, когда вместо привычного голоса услышал страшный хрип.

— Я хочу сыграть с тобой в игру-у-у!

— Твою…! — Питер кое-как поймал равновесие. — Это что было?

— Да так, отсылка к современной культуре, — уже нормальным голосом сказал Механик. — Значит так, Паучий детеныш, сейчас я тебя буду учить Закону Джунглей… Нет, стоп, это из другой истории. Тогда так. Внемли мне, отрок, и я приведу тебя к сокровищам!

— А если посерьезнее?

— Ну, а если посерьезнее, то на вершине Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг тебя ждет подарок. Ты правильно угадал, что я работаю в СтаркИндастриз. Возвращаю должок. Я угадал, что ты Человек-Паук.

Питер замер, настороженно оглядываясь.

— Успокойся ты, знаю только я, — весело хмыкнул телефон. — А теперь иди и забери свой новый костюм, потому что на эти твои обноски смотреть тошно. Звезда интернета должна быть в лучшем своем платье, так что я поиграю в крестную фею.

***

В новом костюме было… просто супер круто! А подошвы и перчатки, которые позволяли к чему угодно прилипать? А пронизанная электрополимерными нитями бронированная ткань, которая идеально садилась по телу, не сковывая движения? А абсолютно шикарный встроенный компьютер?

Питер почти неделю играл с новыми возможностями, из-за каждой найденной функции названивая Механику и рассыпаясь в благодарностях, перемежающихся восторгами.

Увы, внезапные происшествия всегда происходят внезапно.

— Взрыв бытового газа!

Тони подскочил, рассыпая пачку распечаток с новой версией Соглашений, от ознакомления с которыми снова неизвестно куда сбежал Роджерс и его товарищи.

— Пострадавшие?

— Около двух десятков, продолжаю анализ! Время прибытия — двенадцать минут! Нарушена структура здания, высокая вероятность обрушения.

Броня обтекала, как вторая кожа. Не дожидаясь момента, когда она закроется на спине, Тони выскочил на взлетно-посадочную площадку и шагнул в воздух.

— Босс, Человек-Паук уже на месте!

— Свяжи меня с ним.

В динамиках раздалось тяжелое дыхание, шум и грохот.

— Крошка Паучок? Говорит Железный Человек. Доложи статус.

Дыхание на секунду прервалось, потом превратилось в сопение.

— Оу, вау… Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, ой, мистер Железный Человек! Я Человек-Паук, но это вы уже и так…

— Доложи статус!

— Я внутри. Сильно пострадали этажи со второго по седьмой, но здание пока держится. Пытаюсь организовать людям выход…

Пятница перехватила прямую видео-трансляцию с телефона какого-то прохожего. Часть стены просто выбило. Тут и там рушащиеся перекрытия были подхвачены паутиной. Люди ломились из дверей, по пожарным лестницам и из выбитых по первому этажу окон. В провале пару раз мелькнула красно-синяя точка.

— Справляешься?

— Да, но здание в любой момент…

— Теперь просто держись, я скоро буду. Ты, Крошка Паучок, уже забрался на свой карниз.

— Хорошо. А можете отключиться? Мне удобнее в тишине…

— Отключаюсь.

Прибыв на место, Тони огляделся. Ему не показалось, что стены повело, их и правда повело. И, технически, половина этажей сейчас держалась на Питере, который стоял под одной из капитальных стен, буквально не давая зданию начать складываться, как карточному домику.

— Паучок?

— Так получилось, — честно просипел Питер. — Мой карниз немного… тяжеловат… Сколько людей осталось? Они скоро выйдут?

— Я быстрее вытащу их через окна, — решил Тони, взлетая выше.

Можно было бы попробовать поменяться местами, вот только Тони сомневался, что здание позволит им такую вольность. На то, чтобы собрать перепуганных людей и прихватить пару попавших под руку собак, Тони потребовалось примерно три минуты. И каждая секунда все тянулась и тянулась под тяжелое дыхание Питера. Еще две минуты, чтобы переправить их всех на землю, передавая подоспевшей службе спасения.

— Это последние, — Тони еще раз просканировал здание, убеждаясь, что единственным оставшимся человеком был Питер, и рванул к нему. — Паук, отчет!

— Точно последние?

— Точно!

— Тогда я все, — с чувством выполненного долга заявил Питер, и в тот же момент здание начало складываться.

Тони чертыхнулся и прибавил скорости, в последний момент оказавшись рядом с Человеком-Пауком, прикрывая его своей бронированной спиной от рушащегося потолка, а потом на них с ужасающим низким гулом и оглушительным грохотом обрушились тонны кирпича и бетона.

— …смыл малютку вниз, — невнятно пробормотал Тони. Уставился в свете реактора на Питера, который комком сжался, инстинктивно избегая падающих обломков. — Пятница, сообщи спасателям, что мы живы. Ведь живы? Паук, статус? Паук? Паук! Питер!

— Ха, — слабо отозвался на это Питер. Причем звучал он с искренним самодовольством. — Я был прав, и правда Механик.

— Ты не мог этого знать, — мгновенно отреагировал Тони.

— А вот и мог!

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да! Вы прокололись, когда мы обсуждали работу в СИ. И я неплохо секу в технологиях, так что знаю, что чтобы сделать такой костюм, как у меня, нужно быть самим Тони Старком.

Тони вздохнул и посмотрел на прогресс анализа структуры завала над ними. Пятница работала шустро, но недостаточно шустро. Он все еще был как минимум на ближайшие тридцать секунд заперт с этим исчадием ада без возможности сбежать.

— Как же тогда твое «нет незаменимых»?

— Ну, — смутился Питер. — Человечество без вас, конечно, выживет… Но без удовольствия, это точно. Кстати! А можно на следующем телефоне не будет паука? Уж очень палевно.

— А что с этим?

— Так я его того, сломал, — весело покаялся Питер. — Был неподалеку, услышал взрыв. Стал высматривать место, чтобы переодеться, а потом смотрю — телефон случайно сжал так сильно, что экран треснул. Перенервничал.

Тони помолчал, переваривая информацию, а потом Пятница наконец рассчитала точку приложения усилий, чтобы выбраться из завала с минимальными затратами и не спровоцировать дальнейшее обрушение.

— Ладно, обсудим варианты гравировки позже, сначала надо показать тебя медикам.

Броня угрожающе постанывала, но Тони все же смог подцепить основную бетонную плиту и поднять так, чтобы остальные обломки с нее не скатились. Потом уперся, отодвигая ее. Сквозь все еще стоящую в воздухе пыль начал пробиваться солнечный свет.

— А может не надо меня к медикам? — Питер угрем выскользнул между плит и уселся на осколке стены. — Я себя отлично чувствую.

— Колену своему расскажи, — Тони последним усилием окончательно вырвался из-под завала. — И, скорее всего, спине.

Питер поднялся и начал пятиться.

— Ничего, в горячей ванне полежу, оно и пройдет…

Он успел прыгнуть куда-то в сторону, но против летающего костюма это помогло мало. Тони одной рукой перехватил его поперек тела, а другой интереса ради ткнул в плечо.

— Ой-ой-ой! — задергался Питер. — Больно!

— Как я и сказал, к медикам. К моим медикам, в Башню.

Питер насупился и повис недовольной тряпочкой, но дальше спорить не стал. В конце концов, у него были все основания доверять своему Механику.

— Кстати, а ведь на самом деле вероятность того, что я по ошибке дозвонюсь до самого мистера Старка, приближается к нулю.

— Ладно, ладно! Поймал. Да, Пятница это по моей просьбе подстроила.

Питер ухмыльнулся под маской.

— А я знал.

— Ну уж нет, вот этого ты точно знать не мог!

— Нет, мог!

— А я сказал, что не мог! Иначе на твоем телефоне будет выгравирован твой портрет в супергеройском амплуа!

— Ну мистер Старк!


End file.
